


Interstitial

by DontCallMeShirley



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sappy, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeShirley/pseuds/DontCallMeShirley
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin find each other between battles on Geonosis.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 275





	Interstitial

**Author's Note:**

> Freeform take-off from the TCW episode "Landing at Point Rain".

Geonosis was not, but not, Obi-Wan’s favorite planet. In fact, he rather loathed the place.

As though their first battle there hadn't been bad enough, from the humiliation of being trussed up and then chased by beasts for the amusement of Dooku and the Geonosians to the painful loss of so many Jedi lives. And now they looked to be in for a repeat performance. The second battle of Geonosis was already a fiasco. 

The intent had been for Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Ki-Adi Mundi, and their troops to land at Point Rain so they could take out the shield generator and launch their assault on Poggle the Lesser’s droid factories. Instead, they were all shot down. 

It was almost as though the Geonosians had been forewarned, Obi-Wan thought, but it was a thought he did not hold onto for long. Everything floated out of his head as he fought through the crescendoing pain. He had managed to make it to Point Rain, but it was a dubious distinction as only he and one clone, Trapper, had survived the crash. And they weren’t going to be around much longer if help didn’t get through.

His thoughts focused on Anakin, but it was Waxer and Boil that reached them first and brought them back to Cody’s position. And as it turned out, that wasn’t much of an improvement. He determinedly shoved thoughts of Anakin and the others out of his head. He couldn’t afford to be distracted by worrying about them.

For each advantage they got, it felt like they lost even more, the neverending droids whittling down their forces until finally Obi-Wan dragged himself into an upright position, or an approximation thereof, so he could join the fight. He had some broken bones, some internal bleeding, but no sense just laying down and waiting for death to arrive. Might as well meet it head on. 

And that’s when the air support arrived, followed soon thereafter by the other Jedi.

He slumped with relief--or possibly injuries--and there was Anakin at his side, holding him upright, helping him to the gunship that was going to take him back to the Negotiator for medical treatment. He was knocked out of the game for now, it looked like, but perhaps this interval would give him a chance to reconsider their (apparently faulty) strategy.

“Stop thinking so hard, Obi-Wan,” Anakin chided him. “You need to rest.”

He probably shouldn’t have been as relieved by Anakin’s presence as he was. However, his pleasure was offset when he realized Anakin intended to accompany him all the way to the Negotiator.

“Anakin, the next phase of the battle is about to begin. You have a job to do,” Obi-Wan informed him, trying to be stern but failing because too much of his concentration was being taken up by remaining vertical.

Anakin looked him up and down. “Nonsense, Master. I have something I need to do first, and then I’m coming right back.” His tone was light, but the bond was heavy with fear and a fierce protectiveness. They had a brief staring contest but Obi-Wan was in no condition to win a battle of wills with Anakin. What was he saying? He was barely in condition to win a battle of wills with Anakin even when he was in peak health.

So he sighed and rolled his eyes and leaned into the warm solidity of his friend.

He had just started to doze —or lose consciousness, maybe--when they docked, and the medical teams swarmed over the injured for triage. 

“We’re going to have to put him in a bacta tank,” he heard the medic tell Anakin. That woke him up.

“No, no!” he protested. “Save it for the men. I’m fine.”

Anakin snorted. “Just a flesh wound? Lie down, Obi-Wan,” he said, and wrangled him onto a stretcher.

“No bacta!” he heard himself saying, but it was like he was shouting down a tunnel, lights and sounds receding into the distance until everything was black.

*****

When he woke up he was lying in the medical ward. Well, at least he wasn’t in one of those horrid bacta tanks, he congratulated himself, until he belatedly realized he could smell that weird sweetness of bacta on his skin and taste it on his tongue. 

Traitors, he thought, but before he could work up some righteous indignation he was out again.

The next time he woke up he felt much better, and proceeded to sit up. That was possibly a bad idea, as he quickly slid back down.

“Sir, you have to take it easy,” said the clone who hurried toward him. Obi-Wan squinted at him. It was Doc.

“You put me in bacta,” he said accusingly.

“And it was a good thing too, Sir. You’ll be ready to return to the planet tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” said Obi-Wan. “Make it today and I’ll forgive you.” He couldn’t afford to take too much time away from the fighting. Anakin and Ahsoka and Ki-Adi needed him.

Doc shook his head. “Don’t push it General, you were very badly injured.” As he was talking he was walking around Obi-Wan’s bed, poking and prodding and examining him. He must be remembering the last time Obi-Wan was his patient though, because he sighed and shook his head. “I’ll let you return tonight, provided you just go to bed and don’t immediately jump into a skirmish.”

Obi-Wan eyed him thoughtfully. “Okay, it’s a deal.” He crossed his fingers behind his back. Just in case.

And that evening he found himself on a gunship with some clones who were also returning to duty, bound for the campsite. When they landed there was not a skirmish in sight. Well what do you know. He didn’t lie after all. 

He was directed to his tent, and since Anakin and Ahsoka were still on their mission and wouldn’t be back till later, he decided he might as well go to bed. He patted himself on the back for not-lying about another thing. Doc would be so proud.

*****

Obi-Wan opened his eyes suddenly, wondering what had woken him. Then he realized he wasn’t alone on his cot. 

Anakin, of course. Who else would climb into bed with him? Well, there was that one time on Corellia… Oh, and then on Rigel IV… but those were just aberrations. It was usually Anakin. He didn’t bother pretending to himself that Anakin’s presence was unwelcome. The war had, if nothing else, showed him clearly how fragile life is, and how to be grateful for the presence of people you loved. And since he didn’t have to focus on fighting at the moment, he allowed himself to focus on Anakin instead.

He turned on his side to face the other man, who was sleeping peacefully. Obi-Wan watched him in the starlight, the soft rise and fall of his breath, the darkness of his lashes against his cheeks, the way the washed-out color of the night made his skin glow like Chandrillan marble. He reached out a hand and gently stroked Anakin’s hair.

In this soft space between battles, he let the tenderness he felt for Anakin flood his heart.  _ “He walks in beauty, like the night / Of cloudless climes and starry skies; / And all that’s best of dark and bright / Meet in his aspect and his eyes …”  _ he murmured as he watched his friend sleep _.  _

He wasn’t sure how long he stared at him before he realized that there was now a pair of eyes staring back.

Obi-Wan was about to apologize for waking him, when Anakin caught him off guard, as he so often managed to do. He grabbed Obi-Wan’s hands and squeezed. 

“You scared me, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said roughly. “Don’t scare me like that. I can’t lose you. I  _ won’t _ lose you.” 

Obi-Wan was surprised. He’d been hurt worse than this. But Anakin always worried so. And Ashoka had been in a tight spot too, which just exacerbated his feelings. Obi-Wan was about to protest, to say he was fine, to make a joke, but something in Anakin’s eyes stilled his tongue. Instead, he leaned forward, his lips skimming Anakin’s. 

Which surprised him even more. What in the galaxy had possessed him to do that? Must be the painkillers, he decided.

Anakin was clearly surprised as well. His eyes popped open, and he whispered, “Obi-Wan.” And then, in his own impetuous fashion, he leaned forward and kissed Obi-Wan back. And not a quick brush either. What he lacked in skill, he made up for in enthusiasm, and Obi-Wan found himself responding, leaning into the other man, wrapping his arms around him, opening his lips so their tongues could meet, sucking and nipping. 

Wow.

He was as delicious as Obi-Wan had always imagined, when he’d allowed himself to imagine such a thing (which he had tried hard not to do), as heady as a fine wine from Serenno, as fresh as a mountain stream on Alderaan, as lush as the blooms of Felucia.

Anakin pounced on him with gusto, but Obi-Wan wanted to make it last so he slowed him down. They should enjoy this. Their time was not their own. Their lives were not their own. But at this in-between time they could get to know each other in a whole new way. A way to remember. A way to express the gratitude he felt for Anakin’s presence in his life. 

So he tilted Anakin’s chin to change the angle of their kiss. He ran his hands over Anakin’s face and his hair. He nibbled on his neck, his ear, and enjoyed Anakin’s soft moans and cries. Anakin was a quick learner, and slowed his pace to match Obi-Wan’s.

He gingerly sat up at that point, careful not to reinjure himself, and pulled Anakin up with him. He eased his hands under Anakin’s sleep shirt, and lifted. Anakin obediently raised his arms, and Obi-Wan pulled the shirt over his head. He ran his hands lightly across Anakin’s stomach, chest, shoulders. Then he removed his own shirt and laid down again, Anakin pressed tightly against him, the skin-on-skin contact shorting out his brain.

They ran their hands through each others’ hair, down their backs, exploring each other with lips and tongues and fingers. It felt like they’d been doing this forever and for no time at all. As he shifted to explore from a different angle, Obi-Wan felt his cock press up against Anakin’s. He whimpered then with pure lust, the Force pulsing with the strength of their mingled emotions and desires.

He took a breath to steady himself, and wondered why their foolish sleep pants were getting in the way. And Anakin, so finely in tune with him, scooted around so he could remove Obi-Wan’s pants, and then his own.

When he laid back down Obi-Wan held him close, breathing deeply. He moved his lips across Anakin’s cheek, to his mouth, kissing him gently. Then he pulled back just a bit so he could see his face.

“Are you okay with this?” he whispered, and Anakin’s breath caught, his eyes closing. Speech eluded him but he nodded his head. Obi-Wan could feel how much he wanted this, how much he wanted  _ him _ ; their bond, always so strong, so warm, was incandescent now. The softness of their earlier interactions changed as their need for each other grew.

“Let me know if I go too far, if anything is too much,” Obi-Wan said, but Anakin just cupped his face in his hands and drew him close. The kiss was incendiary.

Obi-Wan didn’t think he could last much longer. He’d never experienced anything like this. He slipped his hands, and then his mouth, down to explore Anakin’s lower abdomen, his inner thighs, his ass, his balls, his cock. He trembled from the effort to be at least somewhat gentle, when everything within him was screaming  _ more, faster _ . Anakin, still so finely attuned, grabbed Obi-Wan’s cock and stroked it oh-so-nicely. Obi-Wan then matched his rhythm, and before he knew it they were both coming all over each other’s stomachs. 

He lay there gulping and trying to regain his senses, while Anakin did the same; and finally, when he’d settled down a bit, he engaged in a bit of frivolous Force-using to grab a towel so they could clean up.

He wiped them both up, while Anakin lay there looking at him, his eyes unreadable, his presence in the Force opaque once more, and Obi-Wan worried that maybe they shouldn’t have done this after all; and then Anakin surprised him once more by reaching up his arms and pulling him down to kiss him softly. They lay there holding each other until they fell asleep.

*****

In the morning they were oddly shy with each other, considering what they’d done. Or maybe that explained everything.

Obi-Wan was kicking himself now for not talking to Anakin beforehand, for not discussing expectations. Well, he was just going to have to do it now; but he was going to have to be quick, because they had a briefing to attend.

“Anakin,” he said, then paused. “About last night.” He paused again. Anakin’s shoulders had tensed up, his back was to Obi-Wan as he pulled on his boots. To see Anakin trying so hard to protect himself disarmed him and made him forget his words. 

“I love you,” he heard himself say, and then did a double take. Wait, what? Must be those damn painkillers again. Anakin turned around slowly, his face mirroring Obi-Wan’s own shock. But then gratitude replaced the shock, and he rushed to Obi-Wan’s side and hugged him so hard that he squawked. His ribs hadn’t quite finished healing yet, thankyouverymuch.

“I love you too,” he whispered into Obi-Wan’s hair, and then they strode out into the harsh sunlight together, ready to take on whatever fresh hell the Separatists had to dish out.

**Author's Note:**

> Poem is "She Walks in Beauty" by Lord Byron, but I changed the genders.
> 
> "Just a flesh wound," is from Monty Python's Holy Grail.
> 
> Very fluffy and a bit silly, but I do like getting those two together. :) 
> 
> Hmm, I don't know if Padme is part of his life in this story. Let's say not, so he's not cheating.


End file.
